


My favorite color

by CaptainSteve1



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Character Study (?), F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSteve1/pseuds/CaptainSteve1
Summary: "I've never really had a "favorite color." Color has never been that important to me. But that all changed when I met him." Jaya drabble, inspired by a Tumblr post. Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	My favorite color

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoy! I've really been needing to work on my Halloween story, but this idea was playing at my brain so I decided to write it up real quick instead. Now that it's written I can go back to focusing on my Halloween story lol
> 
> This was inspired by a Tumblr post I saw on Pinterest. It's definitely not my best work, kind of choppy, but I do think it turned out kind of cute, so for a midnight drabble I'm pretty happy with it XD
> 
> Enjoy!

Nya POV

I've never really had a "favorite color." Color has never been that important to me. Because we were so poor growing up, I never had different colored clothes or toys to choose from. My dresses were red, and my toys were made of brown wood, that's just the way it was. Any other colors were too expensive.

So, I never grew attached to one color, it was pointless. Color wasn't some great beauty, it didn't play some fantastic role in my life. It just separated one thing from another.

That's all it was, and all it ever needed to be.

I didn't have a favorite.

That is, not until I met him.

I had been perched high upon the great fire dragon, my arms wrapped tightly around my brothers middle. I watched the three boys below us, each of them so different.

The boy in black was broad and muscular, though ironically he seemed more timid towards the dragon than the others.

The boy in white was tall and slim, with light eyes and pale hair. His expression was cool and calculating, giving him an intelligent aura.

The third boy was short, and slightly squat. He was the one that truly caught my attention. His hair was auburn red and his clothes were a beautiful shade of blue, one that I hadn't seen much of before.

When our eyes met I felt an unfamiliar flutter in my chest. His eyes were blue too. But it looked so different from what I'd seen before, so vibrant, and real.

After a moment, he scrunched up his face in apparent strain. From his throat he uttered a short croak, as though he was trying to say something to me.

At my looked of confusion, the boy in white stepped up, speaking calmly and clearly.

"He cannot talk," the boy in white explained, "But he wants to know if you like blue?"

I wasn't sure what made me say it. Maybe it was that nervous excitement etched into his adorable features, or the shade of the boy's electric eyes. I'd never seen blue like that before.

"It's my favorite color," I had told him simply.

I felt confused as soon as I'd said it, not understanding how blue was suddenly so appealing to me. However, I knew it was the right thing to say; the boy in blue's face had lit up, his eyes sparking excitedly and I felt like melting.

After that moment, blue became my everything. I wanted blue clothes, blue bedsheets, I could've lived in it. Blue was perfectly beautiful, and I didn't know how I'd never seen it before.

I've never really had a "favorite color." Color has never been that important to me. But after that day, that all changed.

Blue was my favorite color.

All because of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of short. Like I said, not the best, but I tried XD
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
